Zero: The Silvery Savior
by Azmodan0210
Summary: After Naruto's parrents had sacrificed themselves to save his life, he was adopted by Rei Suzumura and watch as he is going to take the world by the stom as the protector and silvery savior named Zero the Silver Fanger Knight. The crossover of Garo and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Boy

This is the story of of Naruto being the makai knight what if Rei Suzumura would raise Naruto and train him as his successor.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Silva.

 _"As long as darkness lurks in the heart of mankind, demonic monsters called Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga, they come from Makai through Gates. They possess people and lurk in this world. However there is someone protecting innocent people from these demons. A warrior clad in silver, wolf-themed armor, brandishing two swords. His name... is Naruto Uzumaki. Otherwise knows as Silver Fanged Knight Zero."_

Leaf Village - Japan.

October 10th.

The city had survived the attack of Nine Tailed fox and thus fourth hokage named Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina had sacrificed their life to save their infant child and thus they succeed at the cost of their life.

Then at Leaf City's Hospital the bright pink haired woman was holding still sleeping baby blond boy with whiskers on his cheeks. It was Mebuki Haruno and she was the long time friend of Kushina as the white haired man came in and he had a sad look on his face. His name was Jiraiya the toad sage and the Legendary Sannin himself and he knew that the jutsu that both Kushina and Minato had performed on demon was a self-sacrificing jutsu and thus he came to hospital as Mebuki had gave the newborn Naruto to Jiraiya as Naruto was started to cry. Mebuki had the beautiful green eyes and long pink hair. She was beautifull woman same as her long time friend Kushina and she shed her tears of sadness thus Jiraiya started to rock gently Naruto in his hands.

"Shhhhh...It's ok, my little Naruto. Your godfather is here for you." whispered Jiraiya as he gently rocked Naruto in his hands thus the white haired old man. The Third Hokage named Hiruzen Sarutobi saw this touching hearthwarming Godfather and Godson moment as his long time friend named Danzou Shimura who knew Minato for a long time shed the tear of happiness.

"Jiraiya. Accept my sincere apologies since you had lost your desciple and friend. It was indeed the sad day for us." said Danzou as he was shedding the tear in his eye and thus Hiruzen had continued. "We all loved Minato as the man and Hokage and still miss him. He was a great man. It will be not right for Naruto to grow up without his parrents." Hiruzen said this with the sad look on his face and Mebuki had continued.

"I will never forgive Obito Uchiha for what he done. He will pay for his crimes." said Mebuki as she had growled with rage and Danzou had calmed her down. "Mebuki. Calm down. Just because Obito was controlling the Nine Tailed fox to kill the innocent people in leaf and you friends Minato and Kushina sacrificed themselves to save Naruto it doesn't mean that you must avenge Minato by killing Obito. Don't let vengeance consume you." said Danzou as Mebuki had calmed down and thus the black haired man with brown eyes had appeared. He wore the black trenchcoat, black jacket, black jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves and he had the pair of the swords behind his back. He had the madou necklace on his right hand. It was the long time of Minato named Rei Suzumura and he was known as the most fearsome makai knight called Zero. Then Zero had spoke as he was also saddened by the death of Minato.

"It's a sad day for a child to lose his parrents. I will take Naruto and will adopt him as my son, Jiraiya." said Rei as Silva continued. _"It will be a better for Naruto to live in this village and he need a family."_ then a aupburn haired woman had appeared. It was Rei's wife Rekka and she was beautifull woman and she knew Rei and thus she is also remembered Minato as she was in good relationship with Hiruzen as well. Then Rekka had stated. "Naruto will become the makai knight. The protector of life beings. I will make sure that Naruto would become the good Hokage. We will raise him into the hero. I will never break my promise to Minato that I will protect his legacy." Rekka said this as Jiraiya had shed the tears of joy and had gave Naruto into her hands and she gently rocked Naruto as Naruto had started to sleep peacefully.

"Rei, Rekka. Please, take care of him." said Hiruzen as Rekka and Rei had nodded in agreement and thus Rei and Rekka had dissapeared with infant Naruto and thus Danzou after seing this he said this.

"I agree with you totally, Hiruzen. Killing an innocent children is not wise." and then Jiraiya had continued. "While the village had suffered the big dammage killing the innocent child will not undo what the actual nine tails did." Then Hiruzen had decided. "This time I will return from retirement. I will make sure that the will of fire will burn bright and then Naruto will be the hope for us all."

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear and devour humans. However since ancient times, there are the warriors that have the weaponry and armor to slay these monsters.

It shows Naruto as Zero, his version of the Zero Armor looking like the Suzumura Version, but completely silver colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Zero helmet, and the Ginrouken resemble the ones used by Rei Suzumura yet, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Ginrouken were in Naruto's hands, where Silva was at. The Zero armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a silver wolf with a fanged snarl with ocean blue eyes.

The men donned in armor, the Makai Knights.

(Op: "DRAGONFLAME" by JAM Project, Kazusou "Coda" Oda, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga and Jin Hashimoto)

(Tada hitori kodoku wo aishite) The instrumental kick in and it cuts to Naruto walking looking determined

(Tatakai no michi wo aruki-tsuzuketeta) It later cuts to Raiga holding makai sword in his hand and he looks determined

(Kono ore ga matou hikari wa) It later cuts to Akatsuki and Kaguya sitting on her throne while smirking evilly

(Toki ni kokoro wo mamoru yoroi) Then it shows Hinata as she is now running with tears in her eyes

(Jashin ugomeku gensei wa maboroshi? Heaven or hell) It later cuts to Sasuke hugging Sakura as Sakura hugs Sasuke with tears in her eyes and thus Naruto picks his makai sword and then enters his makai form and then he and the gang rushes Horrors.

(Flame in the sky Deaeta yume tsubasa wo dakishimeru hito) It shows Zero cutting Horrors from left to right and both Garo and Zanga slashing Horrors like trees.

(Tokihanatsu honoo wa hakai no gouka ka) Prayers of people reach Zero and he becomes Nine Tails Chackra Mode Zero

(Kagayaku tsuki no akari terashidasu yokogao wa megami) It shows Zero and Garo slashing horrors while riding on Ginga and Gouten respectively

(Furikazasu kono ken de Ah) Then Naruto faces the sihoulette and it reveals Barago and turns into Kiba.

(Sono tsubasa mo kono honoo mo ore ga tachikiru (DRAGON)) Zero and Kiba have the sword duel.

(Zero (ZERO ZERO) Then Zero jumps high and cuts the screen with Ginga Ginrouken.

(~Hitori wa ore wo "mamorishi-mono" to yonda inochi hateru toki made FIGHT~) Naruto and Hinata hug each other rommantically and then Naruto runs into the screen, then turns into Zero and with Ginroken he slashes the screen and screen shatters thus revealing the logo. Zero: The Silvery Savior.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Boy.

Leaf Village - six years later.

It later shows the sleeping six years old blond boy. He have the blue eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks and the same blond hair and the same hairstyle as his father Minato. It was Naruto and he was sleeping in the same house were his parrents Kushina and Minato lived and thus he was woken up by a pen voice and thus he sees the aupburn haired woman. It was his adoptive mother Rekka Suzumura and she is wearing the same civilian cloth which was worn by Naruto's biological mother Kushina.

"Well, well, well, Naruto you finally woke up. Happy birthday, big guy!" said Rekka as Naruto in his pajama had jumped and hugged Rekka happily.

"Thanks, mother." said Naruto and thus he started to put on his black shirt, orange shirt, orange jacket and of course orange pants and thus he put on his legs his blue ninja boots and thus he sees Rei as he was in his white shirt, black jeans and black shoes as he was reading newspaper and thus he just made the breakfast for Naruto as the latter had taken it and thus he went into streets to play along with his friends.

"Mother, father. I'm going to friends." said Naruto as he is going to the streets to play with his friends.

"Please come back safe, Naruto and come back to dinner." said Rei as he watched Naruto walking into the streets.

Then while walking Naruto sees two bullies are harming his friend. They bullying the dark blue haired girl with white eyes and that girl was his neighboor Hinata Hyuuga as the two bullies are bullying Hinata and they stolen her doll.

"Hey give my doll back. Give my doll back." said Hinata as two bullies are laughing at her.

"Yo Hinata! Isn't your dad had bought your doll?! Let's undress it and how it look like when it's undressed." said the bully as Hinata started to cry.

Then two bullies see Hinata crying and started to call her by a harmfull names.

(cue music: Denkou Sekka)

"She's crying! Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby Hinata!" said the two bullies untill the first bully who stolen the doll from Hinata had got the boot on his face. And it was Naruto and he was pissed off by the actions of two bullies.

"Hey. Do you guys really think WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto had roared and the two bullies and their third friend had came in just to pummel Naruto and Hinata untill they saw the two other children. The first child the same of Naruto's age was a black haired boy with blue eyes. And he wore the white shirt, black pants and black boots. It was Raiga Saezima and he is Naruto's best friend the second was a pink haired girl and she had green eyes. It was Sakura Haruno and she is seen running alongside the black haired boy who had the black eyes. This boy was Naruto's neighboor Sasuke Uchiha as he knows Naruto for a long time and thus they started to pummel three bullies as Naruto had grabbed the bully who had taken Hinata's doll without her permition and thus he said this.

"Listen up, pal. Hinata is my friend. If you once again will come near her and insult her I will beat you up you got it?! Now get out of my sight you three and never bother to harm my friend either." said Naruto as he cracked his fists threatenly and thus three bullies who bullied Hinata are scared of him and thus the dropped the doll and thus Naruto had picked the doll and gave it back to Hinata as she stopped crying and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun for helping me." said Hinata with the smile as Narto was scratching his head in embarrasment.

"Ummm! Nothing, Hinata-chan! I will always help my friends when they are in trouble." said Naruto as Raiga had interupted. "Hahahahah! You're always the same, Naruto. Definently you remind me of your father Minato." upon hearing this Naruto had shed the tear of joy as he remembered that his biological parrents had loved him always.

"Sasuke-kun. It looks like Naruto-chan started to mature up a lot." said Sakura as she looks at Naruto running together with Hinata and Sasuke was watching with the smile. "Well it looks like, Naruto and Hinata are going to be a couple." Then wehre the night had began Naruto and Hinata had started to walk back home.

"Naruto-kun. I happy that you are my neighboor." said Hinata as she was holding Naruto's hand as the latter had blushed helplessly.

"Oh stop, Hinata-chan. You making me blush." said Naruto as he and Hinata saw the demons are awating for them. Those are the Horrors the demon beasts. The demons from Makai. And there were five of them.

 **"Heeheheheheheh! Look what I found. Such a sweet children. Let's cut them to ribbons."** said Horror as he and his friends had started to approach the two children untill they heard the voice.

(cue music: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

 _ **"HALT!"**_ said the voice as Horrors were surprised.

 **"WHO'S THERE?!"** said the Horror as he and his friends saw the knight clad in godlen wolf-themed armor. It was Golden Knight Garo himself and he was standing on the rooftop of Hokage's mansion and he was standing while crossing his arms and he had Garoken behind his back. He looked like he did in original series as his eyes on helmet were emerald green.

 _ **"The foolish ones who doesn't understand the emptiness of battles. The battles are allowed only to protect the ones you love. The ones who a risk their lifes to achive this victory. The people are calling them..."Heroes""**_ said Garo as he jumped of rooftop and thus had picked Garoken from its scabbard and Zaruba was on Garo's right hand and had spoken.

 _"Children shouldn't walk alone in the streets."_ said Zaruba as the Horror responded.

 **"Who the fuck are you, asshole?!"** said Horror as Garo had pointed Garoken at Horror and replied.

 _ **"I don't share my name with the likes of you, scum. Where there is darkness, there is a light. Where there is evil, there is justice. The emmisary from the sky, Golden Knight Garo is ready to fight."**_ said Garo as he had taken the stance of Leon Luis and thus he sliced all ten Horrors in two within two minutes. And thus Horrors are exploded in violent shower.

(ost end)

Then Garo had dissengaged of his armor and it was revealed to be a man in his 30s. He had brown hair and green eyes. It was Kouga Saezima the long time friend of Rei Suzumura and he was wearing his white robe once worn by his father Taiga and then he came into Naruto as Naruto had ran into Kouga thus hugging.

"Uncle Kouga." said Naruto as Kouga had picked him up and started to talk with him.

"Hahahahah! I will not miss your birthday right, Naruto?!" said Kouga as he, Naruto and Hinata went home and thus Naruto had seen the surprise as he saw his family and friends had made the birthday cake. Sakura, Raiga, Sasuke along with Rei, Rekka, Kaoru Saezima (Kouga's wife) and Gonza Kurahashi who is the buttler of Saezima family for years had made the birthday cake for Naruto. And Mebuki who also prepared the present for Naruto.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" said Rei and Rekka together as Naruto had received a gift from Eiji Busujima the long time friend of Kouga who was formerly the Heretic Bones Knight Giru and knew Minato for a long time and thus he gave Naruto the gift of his life.

"Here's your birthday present, Naruto. Keep this pendant as your keepsake in the memory of Minato." said Eiji with the smile and Naruto had put Alfonso's pendant over his neck and Naruto had smiled happily this is most happy moment of his life.

End of Chapter 1.

(Ed: "BRAVE HEART" by Kouhei Otomo)

(It shows Naruto as Zero as he rides Ginga with Hinata behind his back)

Nora inu tachi ga tamuro suru machi  
Deuchi sae mitsuke rarezu  
Mogaki nagara mo ashita mo tame no  
Accel wa sabitsu icha inai

Oiborete iku sono mae ni  
Nidoto nai shunkan wo sono muneni yaki tsukero ima

Brave Heart massugu na hitomi de  
Ore sonna kokoro wo nori koete ike Oh  
Lonely Cowboy namo nai Hero sa  
Kiri nai itami wo yuruseru nara tough ni nareru

(Instrumental of DRAGONFLAME plays)

Next time on Zero: The Silvery Savior.

Naruto comes back after his training with Jiraiya.

Naruto-"Yo, Hinata."

Hinata-"You're back, Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile he receives a help from his old friend.

Sasuke-"I will show you that the Horror cannot become the star if he dies."

Stellas- **"These beautiful stars are mine."**

Can Naruto stop this Horror for good?

Find out in chapter 2: Constelation

Naruto-"Now, count up your sins."

Oh boy Naruto raised by Rei Suzumura and Rekka and trained as Makai Knight?! That would be dope. Leave the plenty of positive reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2: Constelation

This is the new chapter of Zero: The Silvery Savior.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Leaf Village - Japan.

October 10th.

After the successfull mission a 12 years old blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks had brought the black haired boy back after the battle at Valley of the End. It was Naruto who was carrying Sasuke and thus the blonde woman is awaiting them. It was the legendary Sannin herself. And her name is the 5th Hokage named Tsunade Senju and she had replaced the recently deceased Hiruzen as the Hokage.

And then after being brought back to Leaf Village, Sasuke had bowed to Tsunade with respect and he regrets his actions.

"Lady Tsunade. Please forgive my actions. This time I will protect the others and I will never leave my home." said Sasuke as Tsunade replied. "It's okay, Sasuke. You're forgiven now and Naruto congratulations on you becoming the chuunin. I hope you will continue your work as both ninja and makai knight." And then Naruto had replied with the smile. "Don't worry, Lady Tsunade. I will return stronger after my training with pervy sage." Then Jiraiya had replied. "Naruto is time to go." And then Naruto, Jiraiya and Rei went into the training into mount Myoboku to improve Naruto's fighting skills. And then Hinata was standing behind the tree as she looks into Naruto's going into training and she thought for herself. "Please come back strong, Naruto-kun."

5 years later.

It shows a foreign man walking with his girlfriend. His name is Luke and he loves the stars.

"So how do ya feel?!" said Luke as his girlfriend replied. "Good." Then Luke and his girlfriend had went home.

Thus the scream of woman can be heard as Luke is revealed to be a serial killer and thus he looked at the stars.

"I want more stars. I want them to be mine and I would be greatly awarded." said Luke as he heard the voice.

 **"Remember your dream. You sure do not want that dream to sleep away right?!"** said a voice revealed to be a Horror and thus it possessed as Luke laughed maniacally as he prepared to become a Horror.

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear and devour humans. However since ancient times, there are the warriors that have the weaponry and armor to slay these monsters.

It shows Naruto as Zero, his version of the Zero Armor looking like the Suzumura Version, but completely silver colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Zero helmet, and the Ginrouken resemble the ones used by Rei Suzumura yet, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Ginrouken were in Naruto's hands, where Silva was at. The Zero armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a silver wolf with a fanged snarl with ocean blue eyes.

The men donned in armor, the Makai Knights.

(Op: "DRAGONFLAME" by JAM Project, Kazusou "Coda" Oda, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga and Jin Hashimoto)

(Tada hitori kodoku wo aishite) The instrumental kick in and it cuts to Naruto walking looking determined

(Tatakai no michi wo aruki-tsuzuketeta) It later cuts to Raiga holding makai sword in his hand and he looks determined

(Kono ore ga matou hikari wa) It later cuts to Akatsuki and Kaguya sitting on her throne while smirking evilly

(Toki ni kokoro wo mamoru yoroi) Then it shows Hinata as she is now running with tears in her eyes

(Jashin ugomeku gensei wa maboroshi? Heaven or hell) It later cuts to Sasuke hugging Sakura as Sakura hugs Sasuke with tears in her eyes and thus Naruto picks his makai sword and then enters his makai form and then he and the gang rushes Horrors.

(Flame in the sky Deaeta yume tsubasa wo dakishimeru hito) It shows Zero cutting Horrors from left to right and both Garo and Zanga slashing Horrors like trees.

(Tokihanatsu honoo wa hakai no gouka ka) Prayers of people reach Zero and he becomes Nine Tails Chackra Mode Zero

(Kagayaku tsuki no akari terashidasu yokogao wa megami) It shows Zero and Garo slashing horrors while riding on Ginga and Gouten respectively

(Furikazasu kono ken de Ah) Then Naruto faces the sihoulette and it reveals Barago and turns into Kiba.

(Sono tsubasa mo kono honoo mo ore ga tachikiru (DRAGON)) Zero and Kiba have the sword duel.

(Zero (ZERO ZERO) Then Zero jumps high and cuts the screen with Ginga Ginrouken.

(~Hitori wa ore wo "mamorishi-mono" to yonda inochi hateru toki made FIGHT~) Naruto and Hinata hug each other rommantically and then Naruto runs into the screen, then turns into Zero and with Ginroken he slashes the screen and screen shatters thus revealing the logo. Zero: The Silvery Savior.

(End of Op)

Chapter 2: Constelation.

It was a night and then woman cornered by a Horror and thus a sihoulette appears before the Horror. It was a 17 years old young man with blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks. He had the same hairstyle as his father and he had the blonde hair. It was Naruto and he wore the same black orrange outfit which is now a trenchcoat and he had the black jeans and black shoes as well as black fingerless gloves. He also had Silva on his right hand and a pair of makai swords behind his back and he got Alfonso's pendant around his neck.

 **"So you must be this guy huh?!"** said the Horror as Naruto had replied and picked the makai swords and then pointed them at the sky.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the man who will destroy monsters like you." And then he traced a circles with his swords and thus Zero armor was attached on Naruto's body and thus Zero had revealed himself.

(cue music: DRAGONFLAME -Instrumental Ver.- a.k.a Rei Zero Shoukan)

Zero looked like he did in original series but with blue eyes on his helmet and Alfonso's pendant on his armor's breast plate and thus Zero had posed like Rei Suzumura did in his first battle with Kouga Saezima and then Zero had pointed the Ginroken sword it was two of them at Horror.

 _ **"Now, count up your sins."**_ said Zero as he started rushing the Horror with series of punches and kicks and thus Horror was revealed to be Kougane the rabbit like Horror and he looked like he did in Zero: Dragon Blood.

Then woman who was saved by Zero had ran away as possible and thus Zero continued to hit Kougane endlessly and thus Zero had cut both of Kougane's arms and he started to scream in pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My arms! MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARMS!"** Kougane screamed in pain and he eyes are filled with fear of Zero. And then Silva who was in Zero's right hand had spoken to destroy the Horror.

 _"The time is now, Naruto. Finish the Horror off."_ said Silva as Zero continued. _**"Horror Kougane. The shameless light of your Inga will be cut down by me."**_ And then Zaro had combined his Ginroken and thus Ginga Ginrouken was born and then Zero had jumped high and thus he launched the Ginga Ginroken at Kougane thus cutting him in two. And then Kougane started dying.

 **"I can't believe that this makai knight is fearsome. I exploding with regret. PASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** yelled a dying Kougane as he exploded into bloody shower.

(ost end)

Then Zero had dissengaged of his armor and Naruto had came to a woman who have the blonde hair and beautifull green eyes as well as beautifull figure. It was Ino Yamanaka and she was Naruto's childhood friend.

"Thanks, Naruto. You saved me from this monster. It's good to see you back from the training." said Ino as she was blushing and shedding the tears of happy and thus Naruto had scratched his head as he also blushed.

"Eheheheh! Nothing, Ino. Okay it's time to take you home." said Naruto as Rei and Jiraiya had appeared and thus Rei had started to clap to congrat Naruto for slaying his first Horror.

"Nice job, Naruto. Your father Minato would go into the tears of joy after seeing you as makai knight. Okay it's time to go back into Leaf Village. Hinata is waiting for you." said Rei as Jiraiya continued "I hope Rekka would be happy as well." And then Naruto, Ino, Rei and Jiraiya had went into Leaf Village as the people who Naruto knows are waiting for him.

Meanwhile at cafe durring the night. The couple of lovers were at the date and they had started to eat a dinner.

However Luke was at the disguise of a waiter and he awaited the perfect moment to consume his victims. Then he jumped off the place and he revealed his buisiness suit and thus the couple was afraid.

First Luke had came into the woman and thus he turned her into stardust and inhales it into himself.

"So you want to be with that woman right?! Then allow me to grant you that wish." said Luke as he consumed the woman's lover and thus he smirked evilly.

Then at the morning Naruto alongside Rei, Jiraiya and Ino was returning home and the beautiful dark blue haired woman with white eyes and beautifull figure was waiting for him. It was Hinata and she is happy to see Naruto had returned.

"Yo, Hinata." said Naruto as he raised his arm in greeting and thus Hinata with tears ran into Naruto and thus hugged hin as she couldn't hold her tears of joy.

You're back, Naruto-kun. I knew that you will return." said Hinata as she was hugging Naruto and she couldn't hold her tears of happiness.

And thus the aupburn woman with brown eyes was waiting for Naruto as well. It was his adoptive mother Rekka and she shed her tear of joy as Naruto had finally returned.

"Well, well, well. Look you became bigger, Naruto. No wonder Minato had the big hopes for you." said Rekka a she was scratching her head and both she and Naruto had laughed together and thus Naruto had seen Sasuke and Sakura walking together as Sasuke had recognized Naruto as he hasn't seen him in years.

"Yo, Sasuke, Sakura. Good to see ya again guys." said Naruto as he bumped his fists with Sasuke as the latter replied. "Well, well. Good to see you again, old friend." And Sakura had replied with the yell. "CHAAAAAAAA! What took you so long, Naruto?!" Sakura had yelled at Naruto as he explained as he was trained with Rei and Jiraiya at mount Myoboku.

And then Naruto alongside Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata went into Hokage's mansion and thus they see Tsunade who hasn't changed and always have her beauty.

"I'm back, Lady Tsunade." said Naruto with the smile as it was revealed that Naruto is now a chuunin and he continues his work as both Ninja and Makai Knight.

"It looks like the Team 7 is now composed of you Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. You started to go along since your training with Kakashi." said Tsunade as Kakashi had appeared in front of Naruto as he grabbed his shoulder and Naruto grabbed Kakashi's as they have the mutual friendship.

"Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as Kakashi replied. "Well it looks like you grown up a lot, Naruto." Then Tsunade had gave the letter from senate and thus Naruto had picked the letter and burned it with madou lighter and thus the orders had appeared.

"There is a light surrounded by Inga. A goofoff Horror who turns people into stardust before devouring them. His name is Stellas. Eliminate him at once." said Naruto as the words had dissapeared.

"Well, Sasuke it's time for Crow the Phantom Knight to enter the fray right?!" said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder as the latter replied. "Well this party is getting crazy. Let's rock." Amd then the madou brooch, Orva had continued. _"Oh and Naruto your new leader of Team 7 is coming and you know him well of course."_ And after hearing these words Naruto knew whom Orva had meant and thus he saw the black haired man with blue eyes and he have the same Saezima white robe and Zaruba was in his right hand. It was Raiga Saezima himself and he had succeeded his father as the new Garo.

"Yo, Raiga. It's been a while." said Naruto as he shaken the hands with Raiga as Raiga is now the captain of Team 7 replacing Kakashi. "Well, Naruto it looks like we can get along indeed." And thus Zaruba had spoken as he was at Raiga's right hand. _"Well, Naruto. You indeed had grown tougher."_ And then Naruto and the gang are sent into the new mission.

Then at night the man was walking untill he saw Luke drinking the wine.

"When in doubt, don't turn to your god. Turn on me." said Luke as he turned the man into the stardust and devoured him.

Then Naruto, Hinata, Raiga and Sasuke had arrived into the crime scene.

"No doubt. It's the work of Stellas and it's the night of Star-Lovers now. Sasuke can you use your Enzan to locate the Horror?!" said Raiga as Sasuke replied and thus he picked his Enzan shuriken and had put into Orva and thus he launched the shuriken fast as it can reveal the location after successfull atempt Orva had found the Horror and thus it had returned back to Sasuke and thus he put Orva back on his brooch.

 _"It looks like I found the Horror, Sasuke-chan."_ said Orva as Sasuke replied "It's been a while since were together, Orva. Let's go." After Naruto and the gang had leaved the sihoulette of the silver knight had appeared and he had the brown eyes on the helmet. It was Zanga the White Lotus Knight and he is going to help Naruto and the gang.

Then Luke was at the abandoned Nightclub as he was laying on the floor.

"Muhahahahahaaaaah! Those beautifull stars are all mine." said Luke as he heard the fists cracking it was Naruto as he arrived alongside Sasuke, Hinata and Raiga.

"I highly doubt that." said Naruto as he was cracking his fists threatenly.

"Hoooooooo?! You must be the son of Fourth Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki. The Orange Flash." said Luke as he guessed about Naruto's whisker marks on his cheeks. And thus in Naruto's mindscape the nine tailed fox who is now in good terms with Naruto had spoken.

"Naruto. Be carefull. This Horror might be dangerous and he needs to be destroyed." said the nine tailed fox revealed to be Kurama the Tailed Beast. And Naruto had replied. "Don't worry, Kurama. I will make the short work out of this Horror with no problem, believe it."

Then back at night club Sasuke had started fighting Luke and thus Sasuke had performed hand seals and revealed his special technique with which he dashed at Luke and gave a punch to his chest thus blowing him away. It was Chidori as Sasuke was taught by his teacher Kakashi who also knew Sasuke's elder brother Itachi who was The Phantom Knight in his prime and following Itachi's death, Sasuke had inherited his brother's title in order to protect the others.

And then Sasuke had picked his makai sword and sliced Luke's guts and thus Luke had smirked evilly and thus he turned into his true form. It was Horror Stella and he looked like he did in Garo: The Makai Flower.

 **"There is someone who must return these stars and it would be me. Muhahahahaaaaaaaaah!"** said Stellas as he laughed evilly. Then Sasuke had pointed his makai sword and thus he traced a circle with it and performed a hand seal and thus Crow Armor had attached on Sasuke's body and Crow is looked like he did in Garo: The Makai Flower with Sasuke's silver eyes on helmet.

(cue ost: Rinkai by Yasuharu Takanashi)

 _ **"I will show you that the Horror cannot become the star if he dies."**_ said Crow as he revealed his ears and pointed the sword at Stellas and Stellas had flying into the sky in attempt to throw the Inga stars at the village.

 _"This is bad, Naruto. Stellas is attempting to rain down the Inga stars at village."_ said Silva as Naruto, Hinata and Raiga had hurried up and thus Crow had revealed his wings and he started to fly toward Stellas.

 _"Now I'm fully ready, Sasuke."_ said Orva as Crow replied. _**"Let's go, ORVA!"**_ and then Sasuke had went flying into fighting Stellas as Naruto, Hinata and Raiga were surprised as Zaruba was amazed.

 _"Oh boy! It looks like Itachi's younger brother can fly like a bird."_ said Zaruba as Naruto was facepalming. "You don't say, Zaruba."

And then Crow and Stellas were in the sky as Stellas had launched Inga stars at Crow.

 **"Try dodging this, boy."** said Stellas as he launched the Inga stars at Crow but Crow was fast as lightning and thus he cut all of Inga stars sent by Stellas and thus Crow had approached and stared at Stellas.

 _ **"Hmph. Just no skill, Stellas."**_ said Crow as he cut down Stellas' arm and roundhouse kicked him into the ground thus disabling Stellas' ability to fly and then Naruto as Zero had started approaching Stellas' as Stellas was afraid as started to crawl back and he begged Zero for mercy.

 **"AAAAAAAAH! Please save me. I will not rampage anymore. I won't harm the weak anymore. Please forgive me."** said Stellas as Zero had replied.

 _ **"Better give up. The villains always end like that."**_ said Zero in cold tone as he combined Ginroken into Ginga Ginroken and thus with the yell he launched his Ginga Ginroken at Stella.

 _ **"REPPUU DAISHARIN!"**_ yelled Zero as he revealed his special attack's name and then Ginga Ginroken started to spin like tornado and it inhaled Stellas' in it and thus Ginga Ginroken had reached Stellas' and cut him in two thus returning back to Zero and thus Stellas' begun to explode.

 **"Gi-GI-GI-GI-GI-GI-GI! KAPEKINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** yelled a dying Stellas' as he exploded into the violent shower and thus Zero and Crow had changed back.

(ost end)

And then Naruto and Sasuke had destroyed the Horror and the job is well don and then Sasuke and Naruto had made the high five and thus they alongside Raiga and Hinata had went home.

(cue ost: Yasusuke Zanga Shoukan)

Then Zanga was surrounded by ten Horrors as Goruba who was in Zanga's right hand decided to help Zanga.

 _"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! My oh my! It looks like we were surrounded, Kiba."_ said Goruba as he had the same attitude as Brook from One Piece and thus Zanga revealed to be Kiba Inuzuka.

 _ **"Worry not, Goruba. I will make the short work out of these assholes with no problem."**_ said Zanga as he cracked his neck before the fight and thus he picked his trademark Zanga Ken and thus he pointed at Horrors and proclaimed the next.

 _ **"Oh yeah! Let's get this party started."**_ said Zanga as he rushed Horrors as he started to cut them one by one and thus he jumped high to unleash the sword wave that oblitirates the Horrors with no problem.

And then Zanga had launched the sword wave from his sword as he landed on the ground and thus the sword wave cut down all of the Horrors thus destroying them with no problem.

(ost end)

And then Zanga had dissengaged of his armor thus revealing the brown haired man with brown eyes. He had the Inuzuka clan on his face and he wore the same part II outfit as it fits him with no problem. It was indeed Kiba Inuzuka and he is revealed to be Naruto's lifelong best friend since the childhood and thus he begins to walk back home.

"Oh boy! It looks like I'm going to feed Akamaru once again. Heheheh." said Kiba as he went home with the smile and with the dog food bought for Akamaru.

End of Chapter 2.

(Ed: "BRAVE HEART" by Kouhei Otomo)

(It shows Naruto as Zero as he rides Ginga with Hinata behind his back)

Nora inu tachi ga tamuro suru machi  
Deuchi sae mitsuke rarezu  
Mogaki nagara mo ashita mo tame no  
Accel wa sabitsu icha inai

Oiborete iku sono mae ni  
Nidoto nai shunkan wo sono muneni yaki tsukero ima

Brave Heart massugu na hitomi de  
Ore sonna kokoro wo nori koete ike Oh  
Lonely Cowboy namo nai Hero sa  
Kiri nai itami wo yuruseru nara tough ni nareru

(Instrumental of DRAGONFLAME plays)

Next time on Zero: The Silvery Savior.

Naruto is started to work with Raiga.

Naruto-"To torment the innocent people like that. This is unforgivable."

Raiga-"I will cut down your Inga."

And to defeat the Horror.

Kiba-"I hate sea food you know that, Naruto?!"

Azdab- **"Are you surprised?!"**

Can Naruto cut down this Horror for good?

Find out in chapter 3: Fossil

Naruto-"Now, count up your sins."

Yep, Raiga as the captain of Team 7 which is now consist of Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata and plus Hinata as makai priestess is always hot. Leave the plenty of positive reviews please.


End file.
